<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Crazy by LVURV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178745">You're Crazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVURV/pseuds/LVURV'>LVURV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arsenal WFC, Lionesses - Fandom, Oranje Leeuwinnen, Women's soccer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, arsenal wfc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVURV/pseuds/LVURV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a story about Beth doing a crazy thing for Daniëlle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a small one shot. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of the season had come. Arsenal wfc had ended in second place, just after Chelsea. This had secured them a place in the Champions League for the oncoming season. Of course they would have liked to win the league and crown themselves as champions again but Chelsea had appeared to be the better team. Nonetheless, the Arsenal girls had been happy with their second place. They knew the amount of injuries the team had suffered, had a great impact on their game and they knew that they would come back stronger once the players had had the time to rest and recover.</p><p>That time to rest and recover had come now. Now that they didn't have daily training sessions or match days, the team was looking forward to getting their free time until pre-season started. Some of them had already packed their bags and the minute they could, they were leaving to go on that one vacation they had been planning for months. Others opted to take it a little bit easier. Some were spending some of their downtime in London and some were staying in England but travelling home to see their family. That last was what Beth had planned and of course Daniëlle would be joining her. </p><p>The couple had been dating for about 1,5 years and were happier than ever before. The couple had flourished together and were radiating happiness and love. Everyone around them knew about the couple and had accepted them immediately. The meeting the parents part had been a bit frightening for the couple but all had ended well. Both families loved them.</p><p>That's why the couple had decided to visit both families for a couple of weeks during their free period. Everything was planned. Firstly the couple would take the approximately  four hour drive up north to visit Beth's home town. After spending three weeks there, they would drive back to London and fly to The Netherlands to stay with Danielle's family. </p><p>Right now, both footballers were preparing for the drive up north. Bags were packed and put in the trunk of Beth's car, the snacks for on the road were ready and Danielle's phone was connected to the Bluetooth, ready for playing music the whole way. They had decided that Beth would drive first, then after an hour or two they would take a break and switch sides for the rest of the journey. </p><p>"Daan, are you ready?", Beth spoke as she entered the apartment she shared with her girlfriend. "Yes, I am, I'm just checking to see if we haven't forgotten anything.", Danielle replied before meeting Beth in the doorway. "Did you turn off all the lights?", Beth asked. "Yes I did babe, don't worry. We're ready to go.", Danielle replied again before pecking Beth on the lips. "Okay, let's go then.", the blonde said after giving her girlfriend a second kiss and grabbing her hand. The pair made their way to the car. Beth, being the gentlewoman she is, of course opened the door for Danielle before getting in behind the wheel. </p><p>The drive was comfortable. The girls listened to some music and of course shouted along to some of their favourite songs, they ate their snacks and talked about anything and everything. They intertwined their hands when they could, constantly wanting to be close to the other. Both girls were caught staring at the other on multiple occasions but neither of them cared. </p><p>After almost five hours of driving the couple arrived in Beth's home town. Danielle parked the car in front of the charming white house her girlfriend grew up in before turning to her. "We're here.", she spoke as she turned off the ignition. Beth snickered. "I can see that yes." They took a moment together before going into the house. "I'm really happy you came.", the blonde admitted with a small smile on her face as she lifted her hand to tuck a strand of Danielle's hair behind her ear. "I'm really happy I came too.", the brunette admitted. "You ready to go inside?", Beth asked. Her girlfriend just replied with a nod. They gave each other a last kiss before getting out of the car and walking up to the front door.</p><p>The pair were met and quickly led inside by Beth's mother who was extremely happy to see them both. Even the blondes grandmother had made sure to be there when her grandchild would arrive. Of course, she was thrilled to see Beth but more importantly, she was excited to finally meet the girl Beth fell in love with. The rest of the afternoon was spent catching up with each other. After dinner they all gathered in the living room to watch a movie together. Of course the couple cuddled up together which guaranteed them loving looks from Beth's mother and grandmother.</p><p>The next day Beth and Danielle took some time to walk around Beth's hometown. The blonde kept pointing out places she used to spend a lot of time at when she was younger while telling her girlfriend all her favourite memories. Danielle was enjoying every minute of it. The sheer excitement she could see on the blondes face when she was telling her all of her memories, was enough to make the brunette just as excited.</p><p>That night Beth had arranged a get together with some of her closest friends. They would meet up at the local pub and just hang out for the evening. <br/>As planned, Danielle and Beth entered the pub at exactly 8 o'clock. Most of the blondes friends were already there. They immediately got up to embrace both girls telling them how much they had missed them. After that they all settled into the booth and started talking. They talked, they laughed, they drank but most of all they enjoyed each others company. At some point during the night, Beth had put her arm around Danielle making her lean more into Beth. The pair locked eyes and couldn't help but smile just a tad bit brighter. </p><p>It was almost midnight when they decided it was time to go home. They all said their goodbyes before parting ways. Beth and Danielle had decided earlier that instead of one of them driving they would walk the short distance back to the blonde's family home. When the pair got home they quickly got into bed, both falling asleep almost immediately.</p><p>After their night of going out, the couple had planned to just have a lazy day. Part one of a lazy day was of course sleeping in. It was around 10 o' clock that suddenly Danielle's phone started ringing and the girls woke up for the first time. "Daan, it's your phone.", Beth groaned before laying her head back down on her pillow. "Just let it ring. They will call back later.", the Dutch woman replied before cuddling up to her girlfriend. Almost immediately after it stopped buzzing, the phone started buzzing again. The brunette groaned before picking it up. It was her mother calling so of course she answered the call. Not even a minute into the call Daniëlle quickly shot up and got out of bed. "Mom, I'm coming home. I will try to be there as soon as possible.", the Dutch international spoke as she got out of the bed. This of course alarmed her girlfriend who had been secretly listening but couldn't understand much because of the fast Dutch conversation.</p><p>Once Daniëlle had finally hung up the phone call, Beth was also sitting up in the bed. "Daan, what's going on?", she questioned as she saw her girlfriend throwing clothes in her suitcase. My grandmother is in the hospital, I have to go see her. I need to get there as soon as possible.", she spoke quite rapidly while still gathering her clothes from across the room. "Babe, calm down. Sit down for a moment.", Beth spoke again while pulling her girlfriend in her arms. "It's going to be alright. We'll make sure to be with your family as soon as possible.", she whispered lovingly while holding Daniëlle tight against her.</p><p>Once the Dutch midfielder had calmed down for a bit she pulled away from her girlfriend. "You can't come with me. You've just arrived here. You've been dying to be with your family, I can't take that away from you.", she said while cupping the blondes cheeks in her hands. Beth just sighed, already knowing that her girlfriend wouldn't take no for an answer.</p><p>A new plan was formed. Beth would start packing Daniëlles suitcase while the latter booked a flight to The Netherlands. When everything was ready Beth would drive her to the train station. Daniëlle would take the train to the airport to fly back home. They had also agreed that Beth would still come to The Netherlands to be with her girlfriends family after the three weeks in her hometown, just like they had planned. </p><p>Once all bags were packed the brunette said goodbye to the blondes family before getting ready to drive to the train station. The goodbye at the train station was hard for both women. They hadn't expected to have to let the other go so soon. They had arrived early and stood in each others arms until the last minute. Daniëlle gave Beth a last kiss and promised her she would call her as soon as she landed before making her way onto the train. After that, Beth went home to spend the next two weeks and a half with her family. </p><p>Don't get her wrong, Beth was extremely happy to be able to spend this time with her family and all of her friends. Still, she constantly felt as if she was missing something. It was almost as if she wasn't feeling complete. Her mind constantly drifted to the Dutch brunette. Of course they kept in touch. They texted regularly throughout the day and most night they would talk on the phone, still Beth was missing her incredibly. </p><p>It was the fourth day without Daniëlle and today there was a big family gathering planned to celebrate her grandmothers birthday. It's not that Beth wasn't excited but she had been looking forward to bringing her girlfriend to the gathering and playing with her nieces and just show her off to her family. Instead, her girlfriend was back in The Netherlands and Beth was just sitting around only sometimes getting up to play with her nieces for a bit before returning to her seat. </p><p>She was currently in the kitchen refilling her glass of water when she was joined by her grandmother. "What's going on?", the older woman asked immediately. Beth turned around to face her grandmother and leaned against the sink. She released a short sigh before answering. "Nothing is going on.", she spoke. The older woman gave her a look that told Beth that she didn't believe what she was saying. "Okay, I'm just missing Daniëlle. I'm used to having her around all the time so it's feels odd to not be near her.", the blonde admitted while looking at the ground. "See, that sounds more like the truth.", her grandmother laughed while she walked up to Beth to give her a hug. "You know, if you miss her that much, maybe you should just go be with her.", the older woman spoke. "No, I can't do that. I don't get to see you very often so it would be stupid to not take advantage of this time." "We'll still be here when you get back. Just think about it.", and with those words her grandmother left her standing there in the kitchen. It wouldn't be fair to her family if she just left, right?</p><p>It wasn't until later that night that Beth actually started thinking about the possibility of actually going to see her girlfriend. She was lying in bed, scrolling through her phone when suddenly it started ringing and her Daniëlle's name appeared on the screen asking her to FaceTime. Of course she answered the call. "Hey baby.", she said as soon as they connected. "Hi there. How was your day?", her girlfriend asked her. "Nah, not the greatest but it's a lot better now that I'm talking to you. How was your day?", Beth smiled at her. "Kind of the same. My grandmother is doing a little better but not a lot and I just missed you all day.", Daniëlle told her. "I've been missing you too. It's just so strange to not have you around.", Beth admitted. "Yeah, I know. But we'll see each other in two weeks, right.", her girlfriend replied. After that, there was a short silence between the two. Beth could see that Daniëlle was looking tired and it pained her to see the person she loved like that. Maybe her grandmother was right. The two talked for a bit before falling asleep while still on the phone.</p><p>When she woke up, Beth couldn't help but admire her sleeping girlfriend on the other end of the line. As if Daniëlle knew Beth was looking at her, she suddenly slowly opened her eyes. Beth could see that she hadn't slept well. "Hi", she whispered softly. A small smile appeared on her girlfriends face before she buried her face in the pillow. An incomprehensible sound came from the brunette. This of course made Beth laugh. "How did you sleep?", she asked the brunette, who still had her face tucked into the pillow beneath her. "Not good. I want to cuddle.", the Dutch woman admitted. Just like that the smile fell from her face and a small tear made its way down Daniëlle's cheek. "Daan, baby. It's okay. I'll be there soon.", Beth tried to comfort her girlfriend. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just missing you a lot." "I miss you too, my love." After another half hour of just laying there together and Beth trying to make the other woman laugh, they hung up the phone but not before promising to talk later. </p><p>After that, Beth headed downstairs where she found her mother sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. She made herself a cup of tea and went to sit with her mother. "Where are dad and Ben?", she asked noticing it was unusually quiet in the house. "They went to the store.", her mother replied. After a moment of silence, the older woman spoke up again. "I heard you talking on the phone with Daan this morning. How is she doing?", she asked. "Pff, to be honest. She's not doing very great. Things with her grandmother are not really improving and she's not been getting too much sleep.", Beth replied. "Seems like she could use her girlfriend right now.", her mother said before sipping her tea. "Euhm, yeah, she could.", Beth answered confused. "Beth, do I really have to spell it out for you?", her mother said with a scoff. "Go get your girl. She needs you right now.", she added. "But I've only been less than a week.", Beth spoke up, still not sure. "Then come back in a few weeks. We'll be okay.", her mother encouraged her. "Are you sure?", Beth asked one more time. "Bethany Jane Mead, go pack your bags and book a ticket!", her mother said one last time while shaking her head.</p><p>That was all the reassurance Beth needed. After those words from her mother she ran up the stairs to her room to start packing her bags. She threw her suitcase on the bed and started stuffing random items of clothing in it. When she packed her clothes, toiletries and other stuff she might need, she opened her computer to book a ticket to The Netherlands. She sighed a little when she realised that she would be travelling for the whole day. She would need to drive back to London and then fly to Amsterdam, then take a train to Eindhoven and then she would need to find a ride to her girlfriend's house. In the end it would be all worth it though because this one day of travelling would mean that she could finally sleep in her girlfriend's arms again.</p><p>Beth quickly booked the tickets before gathering the last few items that she would need for her travels. When she got downstairs with all of her baggage her brother and father had returned from the store just in time to say goodbye to her. After a lot of hugs and a promise that she would return in a few weeks, Beth finally got in her car to drive all the way back to London. She had to admit, the drive was nicer with her girlfriend next to her, but then again, what isn't?</p><p>After a long day of travelling, Beth had arrived in The Netherlands and was almost  reunited with her girlfriend. While at the airport she had already called Evi, Daniëlle's sister and asked her if she could pick her up at the train station in Eindhoven. Of course she agreed so that was sorted out. A bit of time had passed and Beth was currently on the train that would take her to Eindhoven and she was exhausted. "The things I do for this woman.", she laughed to herself. The closer she got, the more nervous Beth seemed to get. She was currently fidgeting with the necklace Daniëlle had gotten her for their one year anniversary. When she finally reached her destination she gathered her stuff and went to find Evi at the parking lot. They quickly found each other and after a short hug they started their drive. "You know, I'm actually very glad you came.", Evi was the first one to speak up. "Daan hasn't been doing very good. I think you being here will help her a lot.", she added. The thought of Daniëlle hurting hurt her so she was glad that maybe she could do something to make this whole situation a bit easier for her girlfriend. "I've been missing her a lot too, so hopefully she will be happy to see me and not have me sleep on the couch because I didn't tell her I was coming.", Beth laughed which caused Evi to laugh too. </p><p>When they turned onto the street where Daniëlle's parents live and Daniëlle was currently staying, Evi called her and asked her to come outside to help her. When they stopped the car in front of the house, Daniëlle was nowhere to be found, typically Daan. This gave Beth the opportunity to get out of the car and wait for her girlfriend in the driveway. Not a second later the front door opened and there appeared Daniëlle. </p><p>Their reunion wasn't like the ones you see on the internet. There was no crying or running at the other to jump in their arms, no passionate kissing that would make other people turn their heads away. Their reunion was more like their relationship, slow and steady but strong nonetheless. Once Daniëlle had realised that it was in fact her girlfriend that was standing on her driveway, she had started walking straight into Beth's arms. There they stood, wrapped up in each other's arms. Daniëlle had nuzzled her head in Beth's neck and pulled her as close as she could. Daniëlle was the first person to actually say anything. "God, I've missed you so much.", she whispered. "I'm here now. I'm here now. I'm here now.", Beth repeated while placing soft kisses on the top of her girlfriend's head. </p><p>"Okay lovebirds, let's go inside.", Evi finally spoke up after a couple of minutes. They reluctantly let go of each other, collected Beth's bags and headed inside. There she was greeted by Daniëlle's parents and they spend the rest of the day just catching up. It wasn't until later that night, when they were laying in bed that the couple got another moment for just the both of them. They were laying on their side facing each other. Daniëlle was softly stroking Beth's hair while Beth was holding onto her girlfriend's waist. "You're crazy.", said Daniëlle. "Well, you make me do crazy things.", Beth admitted. A soft smile appeared on Daniëlle's face. "I wouldn't want it any other way! I love you.", she spoke before letting out a yawn. "I love you too, sleepy. Let's get some rest.", the winger replied before turning off the light and cuddling up to her girlfriend. </p><p>The next three weeks were spent in The Netherlands. Luckily the recovery of Daniëlle's grandmother was going good and by the time the couple had planned to head back to England, she was discharged from the hospital. The pair went back to Whitby to spend the last week and a half of their break with Beth's family before making their way to London for the preseason. It had been an eventful break for the both of them with some unexpected events but they wouldn't have had it any other way. Now the focused went back to football but they were happy they could do this together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>